Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 7
* Supporting Characters: * Omnipotence City ** ** ** ** ** *** Blood Auditors * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Unnamed Shieldmaiden * Grave of King Thor's sons * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** ** * ** *** **** **** East Wing ***** Mead chamber ** Black World of Gorr *** City of the God-Slaves **** Mount of The Godbomb Items: * * * Destroyer's prosthesis arm * Ale and Mead ** ...rye Whiskey ** Elderberry Wine ** Frost Giant Ice Stout ** Dark Lager ** ** * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In the Icelandic village of Kolkumyrar, Thor Odinson awakens from a nightmare of being tortured by Gorr, lying naked amidst a pile of furs with two equally naked women. One of them awakens, asking if he's ready for another round of love-making, but Thor mutters that Gorr isn't dead. Confused and alarmed, the woman grabs her sword and wraps herself in a sheet, rebuking Thor when he tells her not to worry and demanding to know whose blood they're going to spill. Grabbing Jarnbjorn, Thor checks outside and is relieved to see nothing is there, scolding himself for being so frightened even eight days after killing the God Butcher. Turning to the shieldmaiden, Thor states he doesn't want to dream any longer that night and asks her to keep him awake until the sun rises. Smiling flirtatiously, the shieldmaiden drops her sword and sheet and Thor embraces her - neither noticing a creature made of living darkness watching from the rafters. In the distant future, Thor the Avenger asks King Thor if they're the same person. King Thor replies that he is Thor the Avenger's older, wiser, and more exquisitely-bearded future self; but refuses to say what became of his missing eye or why he has an arm of the Destroyer as a prosthetic, grumping that Thor the Avenger's acting like he's never time-travelled before. As King Thor leads his younger self through the barren ruins of Asgard, Thor the Avenger asks what happened. King Thor takes him to Hlidskjalf, Thor the Avenger realizing that this means his older self is the All-Father. King Thor asks if his younger self is an Avenger, Guardian of the Galaxy, or if he's moved to the Sun and become a cosmic god-cop. Confused by that last point, Thor the Avenger asks King Thor if he remembers having this conversation already given they're the same person. King Thor retorts that he's so old he barely remembers how to dress himself, reminding his past self that there are all sorts of annoying rules governing time travel. Both Thors agree they hate time travel, Thor the Avenger asking King Thor what he's looking for. King Thor remarks that for the first time in 900 years the Black Berserkers besieging Asgard are gone and that maybe they have a chance against Gorr. Getting up, King Thor tells his younger self to prepare for war; chastizing Thor the Avenger's reckless eagerness to charge into battle. After King Thor teleports away, Thor the Avenger is horrified at his future self being the spitting image of Odin both in appearance and personality, praying that he's in a preventable alternate future timeline like the ones the X-Men keep going on about. Following King Thor's directions, Thor the Avenger enters a chamber in the east wing and comes across Asgard's mead chamber - deciding to help himself to alleviate the stress. In the 9th century, Young Thor is tackled by a pair of Black Berserkers, slashing one with Jarnbjorn and shouting that he knew Gorr wasn't dead. As he demands to know where the one-armed God-Butcher is, one of the Black Berserkers uses a chunk of the Pool of Forevers' control crystals to open a portal through time and space beneath Young Thor. Surfacing in the Pool of Forevers and seeing Gorr standing over him, Young Thor prepares for battle but is promptly grabbed by a massive tendril of living darkness, slamming him around the chamber. Restraining Young Thor, Gorr declares his intent to pick up where they left off in the cave and resumes torturing him. Bidding farewell to his fallen sons and vowing to save his grandchildren if they still live, King Thor makes his way to Asgard's armory and calls out to his younger self, delivering a rousing battle-speech. Thor the Avenger arrives carrying a barrel of ale, remarking that he's ready but that King Thor hasn't informed him what happened to Asgard. King Thor replies that Gorr arrived 900 years ago with a horde of Black Berserkers, killing or capturing all of the Asgardians until only he was left. King Thor states that Gorr then claimed a dead, blackened planet at the edge of space as his base of operations, enslaving countless gods and building something; but that all he could do was watch until his past self arrived. Stating that Thor the Avenger's arrival has rekindled his fighting spirit, King Thor thanks his beardless, dim-witted past self for making him feel like a god again. When King Thor states he can again feel the Thor-Force surging through him again, Thor the Avenger asks if he's referring to the Odin-Force; his future self retorting that has had the Power of the All-Father for longer than Odin did, and renamed it ten thousand years ago. Boarding Skithblathnir - the most-vaunted Asgardian longship - the two Thors vow to stand together in battle against Gorr and his Black Berserkers, setting sail into the abyss of space. On his blackened world, Gorr tosses Young Thor's limp to his Black Berserkers, telling them to put him with the other slaves assigned to the building crew, and to make sure he drives in the last nail. In the Halls of All-Knowing, the Lord Librarian interrogates and disparages a God of the Watch, who informs him that the Communications Division has failed to get in touch with Chronux. The God of the Watch retorts that the Lord Librarian needs to upgrade his security enchantments, stating that the Department of Death and Taxes has reported that gods have been killed in the region of space where Chronux is believed to be found. The Lord Librarian asks if there has been any word from Thor, and is told there has been none. Shadrak states that both Thor and Gorr have vanished into the timestream, the God of the Watch attempting to quickly wrap the meeting up so that he can attend the creation of his godson's first world. The Lord Librarian orders him to call the Parliament into session, threatening to destroy their family histories if they don't comply. Turning to Shadrak, the Lord Librarian tells the mad god to reveal everything he knows about Gorr the God Butcher. Shadrak states that it doesn't matter since every god that has ever existed will perish, the Lord Librarian demanding to know what he means and angrily throwing him into a bookshelf when he refuses to comply. As the Lord Librarian berates him, Shadrak explains that he helped Gorr in order to avert the brutal one-by-one massacre, granting the gods a swift and relatively painless death; revealing that he is the God of Bombs. On Gorr's blackened world, Young Thor and the other slaves look in horror upon a moon-sized spherical bomb towering over the surrounding mountains. | Solicit = GODBOMB Part One of Five • Somewhere at the end of the time, all the gods of the universe are enslaved, working to build a machine that will forever change the face of creation. • What is...the Godbomb? And what can Thor, the last free god in all the cosmos, do to stop it? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}